


50 shades of Frieza

by The_Third_Iteration



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Dakimakura, Fluff, Hugs, Memes, Multi, Out of Character, Pole Dancing, Sketches, but right now it's just fluff, in character too, it'll get sexy later, jojoposing frieza, naps, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Third_Iteration/pseuds/The_Third_Iteration
Summary: All of my Frieza fanarts and sketches! I'll keep uploadingRequests are open !





	1. Pole dancing (for ZapKay69 )




	2. Frieza's deadly beauty (painting)

I had already posted this one on deviantart (https://www.deviantart.com/spin-t/) :) 


	3. Nap time




	4. Nap time 2 (Frieza x oc)




	5. Do space lizards take showers?




	6. Dakimakura sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any good-looking Frieza dakimakuras (body pillows) out there, so I thought I'd design mine
> 
> this is my first try, I'll update with a final version ~~if I beat my laziness into submission~~


	7. Old but gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar Frieza has been a running gag in the fandom for years,
> 
> but MajinPiccolo's "Little Lies" fic made me want to recreate this meme with Yamcha :3


	8. What am I going to do with this thing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the amazing SkinT :) 
> 
> it's my first time drawing a baby, pretty happy of how it turned out :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Frieza doesn't know what to do of his newborn potato


	9. Love him, he's precious (Yamcha x Frieza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SkinT :3  
> a lil sketch for you today

( I couldn't decide which version was better so... why not post both ? :D )


End file.
